<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This seems like an age old tale by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529430">This seems like an age old tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Fantasy AU, Korrasami Week, asami is a dragonrider, korra is a mage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, dragonrider, how am I measuring up to your expectations?” said Korra with mock seriousness. </p><p>“First you were cold towards me, then barely a day has passed and you’re here apologizing for it.” Asami felt her smile broadening of its own accord. “I’d say you’re doing just fine defying them.”</p><p>Korra laughed, a tiny burst of sound. “Glad to hear that.”</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>(what if we go on a quest together, and we're both girls 😳)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey so i wrote this very quickly for korrasami week. this was meant to be a one-shot but it took a life of its own and now a second chapter is underway dhnksk </p><p>i hope you like it &lt;3</p><p>another thing,, korra and asami in this fic were loosely inspired by some characters from priory of the orange tree because i read that book during quarantine and was a little bit obsessed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The bonfires were burning bright, laughter crackling with the flames, the smell of food like perfume in the air, and Korra was contemplating whether to storm out or remain in her seat so all the people can see her sulk.</p><p>Her father sighed beside her. “It’s been decided, Korra.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a stupid decision.”</p><p>“It’s your responsibility.”</p><p>“Give me something else to do then, <em>anything </em>else.”</p><p>Tonraq took a long swig of his drink and said nothing.</p><p>Korra felt a warm hand on her shoulder. “Korra, dear, please understand. You won’t have to be away for too long,” said her mother.</p><p>“Any stretch of time in the company of a <em>lizard-rider</em> is a life sentence.”</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you to stop calling them that,” Tonraq chastised through gritted teeth. With his whole tribe before him, he kept a calm face, but Korra caught a muscle in his jaw twitch. She couldn’t wait till they were at home to bring this up so he was just going to have to deal with that. <em>That’s what he gets for not consulting me before announcing it to everyone</em>.</p><p>She shrugged. “Fine, I can always come up with something di—”</p><p>“<em>Enough</em>.”</p><p>Korra slumped back on her chair, arms crossed.</p><p>She hears her father sigh again. Any moment now…</p><p>“Look, Korra, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that, but you’re making this more difficult than it should be.”</p><p>“I’m the one who’s making this difficult? You—” she stopped, taking a deep calming breath, just like Katara taught her. <em>Anger is a sunburst imploding from the inside, and it can be a formidable weapon, so you must be careful to only harness it for the right reasons</em>.</p><p>“Why does it have to be me?” she muttered. “You know how much I don’t like dragonriders.”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m trying to fix, what Lord Izumi and I are trying to fix.”</p><p>Korra knew her history, so she was well aware that the friction between the dragonriders of the Fire Isles and the mages of the Sea Tribe were unfounded. In fact, they even used to be great allies—friends, even—and fought against the pale-haired invaders together countless of times and always came out triumphant. Korra didn’t know anyone who knew what started the rivalry, and it was never serious anyway and it hinder with things like trade so no one bothered to find out. It wasn't as bad these days, but her father and the dragon lord were both determined to be rid of it entirely.</p><p>But Korra’s dislike of dragonriders was more of a personal matter.</p><p>She was not in the habit of leaving the island—wasn’t always permitted, more like—but in one of the few instances that she did, she encountered one dragonrider, a young man who also happened to be the most infuriating person she’d ever known. There was no way she’d put herself through that again, to be around those people for another second. That had been enough for one lifetime. If it were up to Korra, things would go exactly that way.</p><p>Her father was still looking at her. “This is a perfect opportunity for you to use everything you've learned, see more of the world. Don’t you want to be the one to honor our ancestors by representing our whole tribe?” he said, hopeful, slightly pleading.</p><p>“I know what you’re trying to do.”</p><p>“I’m only telling the truth,” he said. “You heard what Katara told the tribe earlier, this is one of the most valued traditions we have. And you’re going to be chief one day, don’t you think it’s time for you to act like it?”</p><p>Korra pushed down the sudden anger that surged through her at those words. Harsh as it might sound to her, what her father said was also not untrue. She hadn’t exactly been acting like the best successor that she ought to be.</p><p>Her dismay must've shown because she heard her mother clear her throat pointedly, no doubt glaring daggers at her father.</p><p>“I don’t really mean it like that, Korra. You’re— I know you’ve been working so hard. I can see that, and I’m always proud of you.” Her father started ruffling her hair, the gesture as uncharacteristically awkward as his words. “All I’m saying is that training and dutifully taking your lessons aren’t going to be enough in the long run. You have to take steps to act like a true leader, and one of those is making small sacrifices for the sake of our people, to push your own minor discomfort aside and put the tribe first.”</p><p>Korra let out a sigh. It didn’t escape her notice that she sounded exactly like her father when she did that. He probably had this same conversation with his own father when he was her age. The thought almost made her smile.</p><p>“I’m never going to get away with this, aren’t I?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Another sigh. “Very well, then. When am I going to meet this <em>liza—</em>”</p><p>“<em>I told you to never say that</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>✽✽✽✽✽✽</p><p> </p><p>Asami’s mount flew over the vast sea that separated her home from Sea Tribe territory, watching the dot in the horizon that was the tribe’s island grow as they drew nearer.  </p><p>When she was handpicked by Lord Izumi herself for the quest, several nobles were outraged. Though no one questioned the decision in the presence of the <em>Silver Dragon</em>, nothing stopped the whispers. With Lord Izumi’s own heir being too preoccupied with his duties as general <em>and</em> a member of his mother’s council, the nobles expected one of their own to be chosen. Not only was it a great honor, but it would also cement or improve their status. Such a declaration of confidence from the Dragon Lord were as rare as her genuine smiles. The nobles didn’t even spare Lord Izumi’s ward a morsel of attention, as they were wont to do with Asami, dismissed the idea of <em>her</em> before she was even seriously considered. And who could blame them, really? She was the daughter of a disgraced lord, now long dead, and her mother was a foreigner from the Earth Kingdom, who was also dead. An orphan, taken in by their liege out of kindness.</p><p>But of course, Asami had too much self-respect to heed their words.</p><p>In the grand scheme of things, accomplishing this task wouldn't change much of Asami's current standing in court or among her people. She'd be written off as “Lord Izumi's envoy” by historians, and it wouldn't make the nobles look at her with renewed respect as soon as she returned to the palace. Things did not work out that way, not for Asami.</p><p>It didn't matter, though. She knew Izumi made it her priority to foster friendship between their people and the mages, and Asami was going to make Izumi proud. Iroh once told her, in one of those many moments when he was Iroh her dear friend and not Iroh the general and her superior, that the steely Dragon Lord had a soft spot for her. <em>You're her favorite</em>, he’d teased.</p><p>Izumi wasn’t doting, but she cared. And under her roof, Asami was given the chance to realize her potential even after she had lost nearly everything at such a young age. She wouldn't dare squander that by failing, not now. Not ever.</p><p>As thoroughly motivated as she was by that, she still couldn't help the nervous beat in her chest just right beneath her ribcage. She'd be the first dragonrider in several years to travel alone to the Sea Tribe, but that wasn’t it. Everyone knew the tension between the southern mages and the dragonriders didn't extend towards hostility. It was a matter of petty and harmless resentment, fueled by competitiveness, as Lord Izumi had put it. She wasn't wary about her safety.</p><p>Perhaps it was the gravity of the situation finally catching up with her.</p><p>With that thought came the sound of a large horn loud enough to be heard over the breaking of waves against the shoreline, the island’s watcher heralding her arrival. She glanced below and saw the sapphire sea had melted into emerald, to turquoise, to the pale sands where waves crashed and ceded back to the sea.</p><p>Asami saw the welcoming party on the beach. She urged her mount to make the descent, the great dragon gracefully easing its massive frame down on the ground. She slid down from her saddle, her boots making a crunching sound as she set foot on the damp sand.</p><p>She gave her mount an affectionate pat. “Thanks, Ryo.”</p><p>The creature nuzzled her once, then another to push her towards the direction of the tribesmen awaiting her, the great mages of the South flanking their chief.</p><p>Trust Ryo to make her nearly lose her balance in front of their dignified hosts.</p><p>Asami walked towards where the chief and his party were standing, her chin held high, posture straight and shoulders squared, schooling her features to loosen enough to seem friendly and cordial. She stopped just a few paces in front of Chief Tonraq and bowed low in the way of her people.</p><p>“Welcome, Asami of the Dragon Isles,” he spoke with a voice that could no doubt make an entire army bend, deep and commanding, an undertone of warmth easing away Asami’s nerves.</p><p>“I am honored to be in your presence,” she spoke. Her words were practiced, but her tongue made them sound spontaneous, genuine. “On behalf of the mighty Ran and Shaw and Dragon Lord Izumi, I express my deepest gratitude for your invitation.”</p><p>“We were happy to extend it.” Chief Tonraq made a small beckoning gesture, and a young woman stepped forward from behind him. “This is my daughter, Korra. Your companion on this quest.”</p><p>Asami turned to the chief’s daughter. “It is my honor to make your acquaintance, Korra,” she said smoothly, and gave another bow. When she looked up again and met Korra’s eyes, they were… unwelcoming, to say the least.</p><p>“And to you, Asami of the Dragon Isles,” she replied tonelessly.</p><p>Korra’s presence might be intimidating to many, Asami thought, with her well-muscled arms and weapons at her hip, but her face also had surprisingly soft features. Wide blue eyes, bright despite her frown, full lips that look like they were made for smiling, although right now she was definitely doing the exact opposite.</p><p>A challenge, then? Asami was undeterred. She survived Lord Izumi's court, a young woman who looked her age was nothing. Besides, she wasn’t here to make friends with the chief’s daughter, she was here so her people could make friends with the Sea Tribe again.</p><p>But as she walked beside Korra, the latter pointedly refusing to look at her, her arm occasionally brushing against Asami’s, she found that she wanted Korra to like her. Or at least turn that sour expression around.</p><p> </p><p>✽✽✽✽✽✽</p><p> </p><p>Korra was trying so, <em>so</em> hard not to glance to her right.</p><p>The dragonrider was nothing at all like she had expected. For one, she was a woman. She’d assumed they were going to send that prince of theirs. Second, everything about her that Korra had seen so far was, quite frankly, <em>perfect</em>. Annoyingly so. Her tunic was unruffled despite having just traveled on dragonback, her hair as black as midnight gathered up into a neat bun. And she was beautiful, with her green eyes and painted lips, and Korra had to retrain herself from looking at her for too long as soon as formalities were over and they made their way to the hallowed grounds.</p><p>But still, she was a dragonrider, and dragonriders were no good based on her limited but conclusive experience. A pretty face didn’t immediately mean she was pleasant beneath her appearances.</p><p>They passed the center of the village, and the people watched with undisguised interest as they walked by, as if they were a parade of sorts. It wasn't every day that a dragonrider paid them a visit to perform a previously disregarded tradition with the daughter of the tribe’s chief.</p><p>When they reached the hallowed grounds, Katara was already there waiting for them, standing right in front of the effigy of her departed wife and the light of their people: Yue the Spirit-blessed. Korra wished Yue was looking after her right now.</p><p>Her father made the necessary introductions, and once again the dragonrider bowed, this time in front of Katara. They entered the Hall of Unpolished Rock, the heart of the hallowed grounds where relics of their ancestors were housed. Every inch of the place was familiar to her since Korra regularly paid her respects like any decent mage…</p><p>That was, until Katara led them to the only room she’d never been to.</p><p>It was right at the end of the hall. They entered the room single file, and as soon as Korra stepped inside she could feel the rich, raw energy prick at her senses, as if the dusty air itself was imbued with the residual power of their ancestors.</p><p>Katara stopped at the center of the room and faced east, where an entire wall held a spiral of scroll slots. The outermost slots of the spiral were empty, but more than half remained.</p><p>“When the first of the pale-haired invaders came to our shores, the First Mage and Wan the dragonrider were the ones to vanquish them,” Katara began, and Korra held on to her every word. She’d heard this story before, of course, but something about the way Katara was telling it now sucked her in. “The two swore that they would protect each other’s homes against any threat for as long as they lived, and so would their descendants after them. A great bond was forged, and the First Mage and Wan the dragonrider went on to achieve feats of bravery together, traveling to foreign lands, seeking both glory and adventure. They recorded each one of their quests, and a tradition was built upon these accounts.</p><p>For every hundred years, a dragonrider and a mage shall venture on one of these quests, starting from the first until the last, a cycle that continues on for as long as both dragonriders and mages still walk this earth.” Katara turned to face both her and Asami. She held out her hands, palms up. “The two of you now stand before me, chosen for this symbolic task. This quest shall herald the renewed friendship between your people. Do you accept the challenge, however difficult it may be?"</p><p>Korra nodded, and Asami did the same.</p><p>Katara walked over to the scroll slots and when she returned in front of them, she held between her hands a scroll case made of bronze. Katara opened the seal, and blue smoke escaped from inside it. Ancient magic. Korra nearly prostrated herself on the floor in deference at the sight of it. Behind her, she heard intakes of breath and concealed gasps.</p><p>Katara took out the scroll, and it didn’t look like it aged at all. She unfurled it, read the contents silently, and said: "In this quest, the two of you will have to… tame a sea serpent.”</p><p>Korra felt like her breath was punched out of her.</p><p>She glanced at Asami for the second time since she arrived, and the dragonrider met her gaze, eyes wide just like Korra’s.</p><p>~</p><p>When Korra and Tonraq got home to prepare for the welcoming feast later, Senna thundered at her husband before he could even set foot inside their house. Word traveled fast in their tribe.</p><p>Korra didn’t dare interrupt them while her father tried to calm her mother down. It didn’t take long, Korra’s mother was a reasonable woman after all, but then she kept giving Korra worried glances the entire time she helped her get ready for the feast.</p><p>“It’s going to be fine. I can handle myself," said Korra, taking her mother’s hand as they walked to their tribe's gathering hall.</p><p>“I know you’re strong. I raised you. But <em>taming a sea serpent</em>?" Her face twisted, displeased and anxious all at once.</p><p>“It’s not impossible. The dragonrider and I will figure it out. She looks like the sort who would at least know what to do.”</p><p>Senna squeezed her hand and they walked on.</p><p>They arrived at the gathering hall, more than half the tribe there to greet them, some even walking over to talk to her father. At the table on the raised dais, Katara and Asami—their honored guest—were standing near their seats. It was a sign of respect to wait for the chief to arrive. The two women seem to be deep in a conversation.</p><p>Asami traded her simple traveling clothes from earlier for a black surcoat worn over a silk tunic of the deepest red. The Dragon Lord’s colors. An emblem depicting a golden dragon was embroidered at the back, and it winked against the firelight whenever Asami moved. Korra was impressed, she had to admit. Asami looked like a warrior, and a finely-dressed one at that. She was still wary of her though. It would take more than a sharp royal dragonrider’s uniform to win her over.</p><p>Korra took her place beside Asami, who smiled at her. “Hello, Korra.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“You look nice.”</p><p>She was almost taken aback by that. Korra looked down at her ceremonial garb then back at Asami, studying her face closely, searching for a flicker of deceit, any evidence to back her suspicions. Her tone had been light and earnest. <em>What kind of game are you playing?</em></p><p>Her train of thought was interrupted when Asami’s smile fell, brows furrowing, and that was when Korra realized she’d been frowning.</p><p>“Do you have a problem with me, Korra?” said Asami, sounding very much like she wasn’t going to settle for a lie or an excuse. <em>Oh no.</em></p><p>“I— uh…” Her words died in her throat. There was a half-formed retort in her brain, but it escaped her grasp like mist.</p><p>“Because if you do,” Asami went on, “I suggest you settle it with me before we go on this quest together.”</p><p>Korra stared at her for a beat too long, mouth floundering open and close helplessly.</p><p>Her father cleared his throat loudly, catching both their attention and the ones nearest their table, who then proceeded to silence the others until the entire hall eventually fell quiet.</p><p>For the entire evening Korra only pretended to listen to her father, spoke at appropriate times, and ate her food silently. Asami didn't speak to her either, which was a relief. She recognized the feeling in her chest as <em>embarrassment</em>, and Korra could barely function when she’s embarrassed.</p><p>Korra excused herself after a while and left the table before anyone had the chance to ask if she was feeling okay. She pushed past the mass of dancing and chattering people, who were too preoccupied in their reveling to notice her, and stepped out of the hall.</p><p>She took a lungful of cool air as she looked up at the moon, a lone orb among a scattering of stars.</p><p>When she felt someone grab her arm, she startled and turn sharply only to find Katara sidling up beside her.</p><p>“Please don’t scare me like that,” she said to Katara, still clutching her chest.</p><p>“I overheard you and Asami earlier.</p><p>“Of course you did,” she said with a sigh, her shoulders sagging.</p><p>Katara’s mouth lifted slightly. “You should follow her advice, you know.”</p><p>“What advice?”</p><p>Katara looked at her like the answer should’ve been obvious. Korra shrugged.</p><p>“I mean to say you should talk it over with her, whatever it is that’s making you dislike her so much.”</p><p>“I don’t—” she stopped. It was difficult to lie to Katara’s face.</p><p>“Is it because your first heartbreak was over a dragonrider boy?”</p><p>“How did you— I mean, that’s not true,” she said, her voice rising a pitch higher, cheeks burning. “That <em>never</em> happened. Who even told you that?”</p><p>"You did," Katara said simply, and smirked. "You must've forgotten. It was a long time ago after all, but I'm burdened with an excellent memory."</p><p>Korra groaned and sat down on a nearby rock, cursing her younger self for being prone to oversharing.</p><p>“Cheer up, child. Your secret’s safe with me. But I do need you to do me a favor.”</p><p>Korra looked up at Katara, her mentor and perhaps something like a second mother too, and pouted her lips like a petulant child. “What do you want?” she asked.</p><p>Katara reached into the folds of her robes and brandished a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Korra. “It’s not permitted to give you the original copy of the scroll, but no rule is stopping me from writing down what I read and giving it to you.”</p><p>Sure enough, when Korra unfolded the piece of paper, she saw that it was filled with Katara's elegant hand. She leaped to her feet and wrapped Katara in a brief hug. "You're the best, Katara."</p><p>“Don’t thank me just yet,” said Katara as she pulled away. “In return for this <em>and</em> for not telling anyone about that dragonrider heartbreaker of yours—” Korra’s face crumpled in disgust at that, “—I’m going to insist that you talk to Asami before you leave tomorrow.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” said Korra. She was planning to do it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>✽✽✽✽✽✽</p><p>                     </p><p>Asami made camp in a clearing a little ways away from the beach, Ryo curling up nearby where the waves could lap against his tail. </p><p>The chief was both able and willing to provide better accommodations for her, but this part of her stay was customary. Wan the dragonrider himself never stayed within the tribesmen’s dwellings. She didn’t mind, though. Asami had gone on many expeditions tracking dragon poachers, and camping out in the open wasn’t new to her.</p><p>As she sat in front of a low-burning campfire, she started thinking.</p><p>The sea serpent was elusive, dangerous, wild, and very territorial. The creature usually kept to itself, but if anyone even dared to disrupt its peace would most likely end up being its next meal for the day.</p><p>She heard a sudden noise coming from the copse of trees behind her, and Asami stood to attention, whirling around to face the source of the sound. A voice followed, “Hello?”</p><p>“…Yes?”</p><p>A rustle of leaves, footfalls against fallen twigs, then the chief’s daughter slipped out of the dark.</p><p>She paused, maintaining a respectful distance between herself and Asami. Finally, after what seemed like hours, her lips curled in an apologetic smile. “Sorry for interrupting you’re, uh, rest.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Asami’s quickly replied, then patted the spot beside her. “I was just thinking about our quest, actually. It’s good that you’re here.”</p><p>“Oh, good. Of course.” As Korra joined her in front of the fire, Asami noticed the piece of paper in her hands. Korra held it out to her. “Katara gave me a copy of the scroll’s contents. I came here to show it to you.”</p><p>Asami took it, careful not to crumple the sheet, then angled it to catch the light of the campfire. As she read, she could feel Korra’s eyes on her.</p><p>It was nothing more than a few passages. It didn’t chronicle the entire process, no details of any prior planning involved, only stating how the First Mage and Wan came across the serpent on their way to the Earth Kingdom and a bare description of what occurred next.</p><p>“So, what I gather from this is that Wan distracted the serpent while the First Mage… did something?” She looked up at Korra with her eyebrows knitted. It didn’t really say exactly what, only that the serpent calmed down and the First Mage rode its back. “You think you can manage that?”</p><p>Korra held up her fist and blue light faintly glowed from it. “I have a few ideas.”</p><p>“Don’t keep those ideas a secret for too long, we’re set to leave at first light.”</p><p>A flash of a grin. Asami recalled thinking earlier that day how Korra's lips were fit for smiling. She was right.</p><p>“I’m sorry, by the way.”</p><p>Asami regarded her coolly, watched as Korra’s face took on a determined edge. “You did nothing wrong.”</p><p>“I wasn’t exactly nice to you.”</p><p>She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from her. “We’re adults, Korra. It’s all right.” Asami softened her gaze a little. “I confess I haven’t met that many people from the Sea Tribe.”</p><p>“Well, dragonrider, how am I measuring up to your expectations?” said Korra with mock seriousness. </p><p>“First you were cold towards me, then barely a day has passed and you’re here apologizing for it.” Asami felt her smile broadening of its own accord. “I’d say you’re doing just fine defying them.”</p><p>Korra laughed, a tiny burst of sound. “Glad to hear that.”</p><p>In the next hour or so, they plotted out a strategy of sorts, their disjointed ideas somehow tessellating, and as the minutes ticked by Asami grew more confident about their chances.</p><p>“You know,” said Korra as she stood, dusting the sand off her pants, “I wasn’t sure about you at first, but I think we're gonna make a good team.”</p><p>Asami paused from gathering their piles of scribbled ideas and her map of all the nearby isles to glance up at Korra. She was sheeted in moonlight, the shadows outlining her arms and the angles of her face, the slope of her nose. Her lips a silhouette.</p><p>She was at a loss for a second, but not long she managed to find her voice again. "I sure do hope so. We've got a gargantuan task in our hands."</p><p>“That’s one way of putting it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally found the time to finish this chapter,, i hope it turned out okay. </p><p>a quick FYI, the magic system in this fic is again very loosely inspired by priory, but it's also very different. honestly i just get these random ideas after reading a book and now i'm putting some of those into this fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sea was a crystalline blue under the mid-morning sun, but Korra didn’t dare look down again to take in the sight.</p><p>As they flew on the calm currents of the wind, astride the dragon Asami had lovingly called <em>Ryo</em>, Korra clutched at the side of the saddle for dear life—a <em>dragon’s saddle</em>—and willed herself not to be sick. They were heading east to an island just off the southwestern coast of the Earth Kingdom to seek the person who would help them find the elusive sea serpent, though the beast was the least of her worries at the moment. She was currently more concerned about trying not plummet down from the sky.</p><p>Her father had warned her about the perils of flying when he bade her goodbye by the beach that morning, along with a string of other advice and prolonged hugging. Korra had to assure him that she was going to be fine, that Katara just gave the most amazing idea that morning and that Korra was <em>certain</em> it would work.</p><p>One thing that struck her, as Tonraq wished her luck for the umpteenth time, was how just a few days ago her father insisted she went on this quest, but when finally faced with the actual moment he had to see her off he looked as if he would rather eat dirt than to let Korra out of his sight.</p><p><em>Serves him right</em>, Korra thought. If she actually ended up dying, she’d beg all the forces in the universe to let her haunt her dad just to see the look on his face. She shook her head fondly, which was a mistake as it made her suddenly nauseous.</p><p>“You okay back there?” Asami said, raising her voice slightly over the wind.</p><p>“I’m fine, totally fine.” Her grip on the saddle tightened. “Just never been this high up.”</p><p> “Once you get used to it, you’ll start to enjoy flying.”</p><p>“<em>If</em> I get used to it. I’m a mage, I belong on the ground and near the sea.” Magic was most potent at the earth’s core and in the deepest parts of oceans and seas, that was the first and most essential lesson taught to every burgeoning mage.</p><p>Asami turned slightly to look at her. “You’re also a little closer to the heavens up here, to the moon and the stars when it’s night.” Asami’s eyes glinted in the sun. “Isn’t there magic from the celestials, too?”</p><p>“We’re still too far from them for it to do much,” she said, actually disappointed by the notion. “We can only draw power from stars when the universe blesses us with silver rain—a meteor shower.”</p><p>“But meteor showers are very rare.”</p><p>“That’s what makes them so special.” Korra smiled wistfully. “I wish I can experience one in my lifetime.”</p><p>“You will,” said Asami, sounding so certain of it, then looked ahead again with her hands on the saddle horn to help steer her mount in the right direction.</p><p>Fear gradually slipped from the forefront of her mind. Talking to someone grounded her, she thought. She tipped her head back and saw the clouds overhead, closer than she’d ever seen them, and from this point of view they look more like a misty expanse that Korra could get lost in than a faraway ceiling she could never touch. She wondered what the First Mage felt when they first became passenger to a dragonrider. Did they feel the initial thrill of the flight at first, only for it to die a quick death once they saw just how much distance there was between them and the sea below? Is it blasphemy to project her own experience onto her ancestor?</p><p>“Who is this person we’re looking for anyway?” she asked Asami, looking for another way to distract herself.</p><p>“The last person who has seen a sea serpent and came out of it alive,” Asami said. “She’s a friend of the High Dragonmaster.”</p><p><em>Whoa</em>. “You think someone like that would even spare the time to help us?”</p><p>“I need only mention the High Dragonmaster’s name and she will.”</p><p>Korra cocked an eyebrow. “This High Dragonmaster person is some bigshot, huh?”  </p><p>“She’s only the greatest dragonrider alive! Probably ever!” Asami exclaimed, then cleared her throat like she hadn’t meant to do that. It’s the most animated Korra had ever heard her speak. “She was the one who trained me.”</p><p>The more she learns about Asami, the more impressive she gets. “You got the best dragonrider as a teacher?” She nudged her lightly. “You didn’t tell me you were someone very important.”</p><p>Asami didn’t reply. Korra nearly winced, regretting what she’d just said. Of course Asami was important among the dragonriders. She wouldn’t be picked for the honor to represent her people if she wasn’t, and everyone knew those people were big on <em>honor</em>.</p><p>“She never spoke about her reasons for training me,” Asami finally said. “The High Dragonmaster, I mean. She just invited me for tea one afternoon and told me I was to start training with Prince Iroh at daybreak the next day. I remember… she was quite firm about me not being late, or she swore she’d change her mind.” Her voice took on a softer note, and Korra had to lean closer to catch her words. “She never said why she decided to take me under her wing, and I was the only one other than the prince that she ever trained. But I never bothered doubting any of it. I was too giddy to even wonder, you see. One thing’s for sure though: it definitely wasn’t because I was <em>important</em>.”</p><p>“She probably knew you had skill.”</p><p>“I thought the same, but I didn’t want to presume such a thing.”</p><p>Korra thought her words over for a moment. “You know, I was also trained by the best mage in the tribe, but it was mostly because I’ll be the next chief after my father. You, on the other hand, were chosen. You earned your spot.”</p><p>“I was just lucky to be at the right place at the right time, but thanks.” Asami looked over her shoulder and their eyes locked. “And I’m certain Katara would’ve still trained you even if you weren’t the chief’s daughter.”</p><p>“I like to think so too.” Korra grinned, and Asami’s laughter caught the wind like feather in the breeze.</p><p>~</p><p>They made landfall on a field surrounded by tall trees, Ryo’s clawed feet flattening the grass beneath. Korra climbed out of the saddle as swiftly as she could, not minding the height of the dragon’s flank, and as soon as she got her feet on land again, she felt the pulse of magic beneath the soil call to her veins. A welcoming embrace. Korra stretched her back and felt the satisfying <em>pop</em> of her spine. Riding on a dragon for the entire day wasn’t ideal for her bones.</p><p>She then scanned her surroundings. “So, where to?” She turned to her companion and finally noticed Asami unloading her dragon of their things. Korra quickly went to help her. “I saw that village up north before we landed. Is that where we’re headed?” she asked as she hefted a heavy leather sack. There was a metallic clang when she shifted it in her shoulder. It sounded like weapons.</p><p>“A bit far off from the village,” answered Asami. “If you’re wondering why I decided to land here, it’s because I didn’t want to attract much attention. The village leader will insist on inviting us for something, and it’s easier to evade their notice than to turn them down or make excuses. This is where the High Dragonmaster and her wife leave their mounts when they visit, too.”</p><p>“Smart,” Korra said, nodding.</p><p>Asami led the way along a narrow path in the woods, carrying a torch in one hand and a map in the other. Korra was relegated to carrying their things—only the essentials, mind you, but that didn’t exclude weapons and dragondriders carried firearms with them to make up for a lack of magical abilities and these things were <em>heavy</em>. It was no matter, Korra liked being useful, and she never shied away from being the main muscle in any team she’d find herself in.</p><p>Besides, it gave her an excuse to flex her arms in front of Asami, and Korra was not one to pass up a chance to show off to a pretty girl.</p><p>Asami chose that moment to turn to her, skidding to a stop. She caught Korra smirking to herself. “What?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What’s got you smiling like that?”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>Asami shook her head as if to banish a thought. She looked down and frowned at her map. “I think we’re lost.”</p><p>“<em>What?”</em></p><p>“The map ends here,” she said, looking up again. “But there’s nothing.”</p><p>“I thought you’ve been here before?”</p><p>“I never said I have.”</p><p>Korra took stock of where they were. They seem to be nowhere near the other side of the woods, and above them a gap between thick branches showed a bruising sky.</p><p>She was staring up as a flock of birds flew by when she heard Asami say, “Wait, do you see that?”</p><p>Asami walked over to a nearby tree, taking the torch with her. Korra followed, watching Asami as she brought the torch closer to the trunk. There was a plank of wood nailed to it, bearing an inscription.</p><p>“Leave your weapons here,” Asami read. She ran her hands over the sign and an arrow painted in fading gold showed, which had been hidden beneath a layer of dust that Asami had brushed off. It pointed west. Below the arrow was a dragon emblem not so different from the one embroidered on Asami’s surcoat, but the dragon was depicted sprouting out lightning instead of fire and was in silver paint rather than gold. Whoever painted it had a delicate, skilled hand. Korra leaned forward to get a better look at it, and so did Asami.</p><p>“This is her emblem,” whispered Asami, her finger trailing the exquisite miniscule brush strokes. The light from the torch lent it a glow.</p><p>“Who?”                                                                     </p><p>“My teacher, the High Dragonmaster. This is her personal emblem. We must be in the right place after all.”</p><p>Korra adjusted the straps of their bags in her shoulders. “We should follow that arrow, then.”</p><p>“I suppose we should.”</p><p>“And I should also drop these here.” Korra placed the leather bag full of Asami’s weapons at her feet, then she divested herself of the blade that was strapped to her hip. She noticed Asami eyeing the weapons on the ground with slight trepidation, not sure whether she should really part with them.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m the only weapon we’ll need if something ever happens.”</p><p>Asami laughed at her. “I’m no mage like you, but I can handle myself too.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t doubt that at all.” Korra’s eyes roamed over Asami's tall, lithe frame appraisingly. She had just enough muscle to lend her both strength and speed, a gracefulness to her that Korra knew could be lethal if whetted just right, and she had the feeling that her training wasn’t solely on riding a dragon’s back as naturally as breathing.</p><p>When Korra’s gaze returned to Asami’s face, she came back to herself. She’d been openly ogling her. The realization made the tips of Korra’s ears burn like tiny torches of heat.</p><p>Asami didn’t seem bothered. If anything, she looked amused. “We should spar, you and I,” she suggested airily as she turned to the direction the arrow was pointing. Korra stood unmoving for a brief moment, then shook herself and scrambled to follow her.</p><p>“I’ll take you up on that, dragonrider.”</p><p>“Great. But first, let’s go tame ourselves a serpent.”</p><p> </p><p>✽✽✽✽✽✽</p><p> </p><p>There was a small river on the western border of the woods, and there on the other side was a house. The only house in the vicinity.</p><p>“We’re here,” she said, then turned to Korra. “We just have to cross that river.” It didn’t look too deep but the water would be cold, and there was no bridge in sight, not even a crude one made of logs and scraps of wood. She wondered how Azula and Ty Lee got around it during their visits. They probably had to get themselves wet from the waist down.</p><p>“I’ve got this.” Korra handed Asami her bag and Asami’s own leather satchel that she’d slung on her shoulders. She watched as Korra walked to the slippery bank and stood right at the river’s edge.</p><p>“Ever seen a mage bend water to their will?” Korra asked as she looked over to her.</p><p>Asami crossed her arms, trying not to seem as eager to watch whatever Korra was about to do as she truly was. “Can’t say I have.”</p><p>“This is your lucky day, then.”</p><p>A deep blue glow ran through Korra’s hand, the same one she’d seen the other night when they sat in front of her dying campfire near the beach, though this time it was brighter, pulsing beneath Korra's dark skin. She made a motion with her arms and the rapid flow of the river halted. Korra made a final flick of her hands and the water parted in front of her.</p><p>Right there, in the middle of the small river, Korra had just created a path. She dropped her hands and they ceased their glowing, but the water remained still. She turned to Asami. “So?”</p><p>“I’m impressed,” Asami told her truthfully and uncrossed her arms.</p><p>“Come on, that’s it? Not everyone can do that this far from the sea, trust me that was no simple trick.”</p><p>“I believe you.” Asami handed Korra her bag. “<em>And</em> we need to move on. It’s getting dark.”</p><p>They treaded along the path, stepping on flat pebbles and mud alike. Korra was looking at her sideways. “You know, I’m starting to feel better about agreeing to go on this quest. You’re actually fun to be around. A challenge.”</p><p>A snort slipped out of her, undignified and carefree. It sounded odd to her own ears. “What, did I really leave such a bad impression when we met?”</p><p>“It was more like the only other dragonrider I knew before you made a terrible impression, so I guess I was expecting the worse,” said Korra with a grin. She looked a little apologetic.</p><p><em>That explains some things</em>, Asami thought.</p><p>After they’d crossed the river, the water resumed its flowing and the momentary silence was swallowed by the rush. Night was falling fast, but the house wasn't far and she could see light through the windows. Someone was home. They stepped up to the front of the house.</p><p>“Hello,” Asami called. “Is Master Suki home?”</p><p>“Depends on who’s looking,” a voice called back. Korra snickered beside her.</p><p>“I’m Asami Sato, a student of the Honorable High Dragonmaster Azula and ward to the Dragon Lord.”</p><p>She heard a shuffling sound from inside, like someone getting up and walking. A moment later, the door slid open to reveal a woman who looked the same age as her master, and just as imposing. Then she smiled and the spell broke. Her eyes were warm and kind. “What are you two standing there for, get inside.”</p><p>Asami’s back straightened on instinct and did what she was told, Korra following just behind her.</p><p>Master Suki’s home was warm and comfortable, exactly what you’d expect a living space of a retired old woman would look like. But then she spotted the legendary gold fans and headdress propped up on one side, a gleaming sword and its sheath on another, and was hit by the reality that this was no ordinary woman.</p><p>Korra was gaping at a boomerang displayed near the fans.</p><p>“Pick your jaw off the floor, dear.” Master Suki patted Korra on the back and chuckled.</p><p>“Is… is that what I think it is?”</p><p>“You’d have to be more specific, young mage.”</p><p>“So you’re… you’re <em>her</em>?”</p><p>“I hope I am,” replied Master Suki and her eyes were twinkled. “What do you think, Asami Sato, student of Azula the great or whatever they call her these days?”</p><p>Asami knew Master Suki was making fun of her. “I was being cautious,” she said defensively. “Most masters like that sort of formal talk, you know. Better safe than be kicked out.”</p><p>“In the Dragon Isles, they do, but I find it unbearable. Just call me Suki.”</p><p>Korra had shifted her awed gaze to Suki now. “You’re the Kyoshi Warrior!”</p><p>“I'm retired.”</p><p>“You’re a <em>legend</em>!”</p><p>Suki cackled. “I didn’t expect to be quite that popular among my husband’s people.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? I heard so many stories about you growing up!” Korra was bouncing on the balls her feet. “They call you <em>the invisible death</em> because of your unparalleled stealth and how the pale-haired invaders wouldn’t even see you before you take them down. You were <em>that</em> good!”</p><p>Master Suki's nose crinkled. “Invisible death? Did Sokka came up with that? It sounds like something he’d make up.”</p><p>Suki led them to a table and poured them tea and served them food. Korra looked pleasantly surprised when Suki slid a bowl of seaweed noodles in front of her.</p><p>“When you were married to someone from the Sea tribe for decades, you develop a taste.” Suki winked. Asami forgot about that crucial detail, didn’t even stop to consider if Korra actually knew about her. A lapse in her calculation.</p><p>A generation ago, the pale-haired invaders from the West came back after centuries of straying far from their seas. It was laughably admirable how persistent they were, really, knowing how they never stood a chance. But this time they had sturdier armors, far bigger weapons, and a metal fleet. Every historical account Asami had read always detailed the fear that came when people first saw their metal ships, and the historians almost always made a point to emphasize just how foolish this fear was.</p><p>What happened was nothing short of a stroke of genius.</p><p>While Dragon Lord Zuko took care of the attacking ships, a rag-tag team infiltrated <em>The Diamond</em>. It was the largest, most heavily guarded ship in the fleet, and it was the ship that the invaders’ King boarded. No one knew exactly what happened that night, only that the next day the pale-haired King was calling for his forces to retreat. Suki was one of those people who got inside <em>The Diamond</em>, so was Azula, and Korra’s own teacher, Katara. Looking at Suki now, her elbow propped on the table as she watched them eat, she found herself tempted to ask.</p><p>She didn’t, though. Asami had been around Azula enough to know that it would be futile; she’d stopped herself from asking Master Katara for the same reason. Asami suspected it was because taking away the mystique of it would lessen the glory, but that didn’t feel right. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. What mattered was that they did what no one thought a bunch of kids could ever achieve, and they ended a war before it could rear its head.</p><p>“I know you two are on this quest of yours. So, tell me, did you come here for a place to stay for the night or do you need something else?” asked Suki.</p><p>Korra gulped a mouthful of her seaweed noodles, nearly chocked, thumped herself once on the chest, then burped so loud it startled Asami. “Sorry… I was, uh…” She turned to Asami. “I’ll just let Asami talk now.”</p><p>Asami smiled at her briefly before turning to Suki. “We need your help.”</p><p>“Name it.”</p><p>“Our quest involves looking for a sea serpent.”</p><p>“Ah,” said Suki, “I see why I’m the one you sought for help.”</p><p>“We have to tame it.”</p><p>A beat.</p><p>“You’re serious?”</p><p>Asami nodded. “I’m afraid so.”</p><p>“That’s beyond my expertise. The only thing I can offer you is the location where you’d most likely find that creature.”</p><p>“That is exactly what we came here for.”</p><p>Suki leaned forward a bit, fixing them both a serious look. “You two know what you’re doing? Taming sea serpents is tricky business, it hasn’t been done for so long it’s disappeared into myth now. I’d hate to send you two off to your demise.”</p><p>“We’ll be the one to prove it could be done,” Korra chimed in. “We have a plan, and we’re confident about it.</p><p><em>She</em> was confident about it, Asami wasn’t so sure. She knew she’d have to be the one to distract the serpent, but Korra hadn’t told her about the specifics of her part of the strategy yet.</p><p>Suki was quiet for a while. Eventually, she released a heavy sigh. “If Katara let you both go and trusted you could do it, then I don’t see why I shouldn’t.”</p><p><em>I don’t think Katara had much choice on the matter</em>, Asami thought. She kept it to herself lest Suki changed her mind.</p><p>“There’s a narrow pass just between the East and West lakes,” Suki began, and already Asami was trying to envision a map of the Earth Kingdom in her mind. “It can lead you directly to Ba Sing Se on foot, but no one ever uses it since those who did usually never came back. You see, during the last invasion attempt someone I trusted tipped me off about one of the Earth King’s generals and that he was paid off by the invaders to sabotage the city from the inside. I was desperate. I could’ve taken a ferry but all were full with panicked citizens trying to seek refuge behind Ba Sing Se’s walls.”</p><p>“So you went to the pass?” said Korra.</p><p>“I did. And that’s where I faced the sea serpent. I narrowly escaped.” Suki stood up. “Wait for moment.” She left and went up the stairs.</p><p>Asami and Korra glanced at each other, unable to say anything. Their eyes spoke enough for them. Asami’s were probably anxious yet determined, Korra’s had a tinge of excitement.</p><p>She was starting to fidget with her hands when Suki appeared again. She laid a map on the table. “Here’s a map of the pass. I made it myself.”</p><p>“Does anyone else know that the serpent is here?” asked Asami as she examined the map.</p><p>“I only told those I trusted, including the Earth King. He had the pass closed off so no one could use it. We didn’t make the information public in case anyone who has a death wish who thinks they could take on the sea serpent would be foolish enough to face it.” She gave them a pointed look. “You two are the first exception.”</p><p>Asami didn’t know how to feel about that.       </p><p> </p><p>✽✽✽✽✽✽</p><p> </p><p>There was only one other bedroom in Suki’s house, the one that used to be her daughter’s. She and Asami could’ve camped out outside, but it would be rude to turn Suki down and they were far too grateful for her help to say no to anything she said.</p><p>Also, sleeping in a real bed sounded better anyway.</p><p>Suki led them to the bedroom and Korra saw that it only had one of those.</p><p>“You’d have to share the bed, unless one of you wants to sleep on the floor.” Suki laughed, and they laughed along with her.</p><p>As soon as Suki left them, Asami offered to take the floor.</p><p>“No, you take the bed,” Korra said to her.</p><p>“It’s fine, Korra.”</p><p>Korra rolled her eyes. “It’s either you take the bed or we share it. No way I’m going to let you sleep on the floor while I’m all warm and cozy.”</p><p>“Sharing seems like the most reasonable option.”</p><p>“Agreed.” The word was out of her mouth before she could even think about it.</p><p>The two of them changed out of their travelling clothes silently, their backs turned to each other. Korra could hear the rustle of silk as Asami took off her royal dragonrider’s uniform piece by piece, her heart picking up at the thought of Asami stripping just right behind her. In the same room as her.</p><p>The idea of sharing a room didn’t seem so stressful until now.</p><p>“You ever gonna tell me about what you’re thinking?”</p><p>Korra almost choked on her own breath. “W-what? I’m not thinking, what made you think that?”</p><p>Asami only broke the silence again once they had finished changing and were both climbing into the bed, which was thankfully wide enough for them not to compete for space. “I was talking about what you’re going to do once we face the sea serpent. What’s your move?”</p><p>“Oh, that,” she said, relieved. “Well, there’s this very complicated spell that Katara taught me once. We both think it’s what the First Mage used then, and it’s what I’m going to use now.”</p><p>Asami shifted to lie on her side, her head propped on her hand. Korra did the same so they were looking at each other.</p><p>“What is it?” Asami asked.</p><p>“It’s hard to explain.”</p><p>“Try your best, then.”</p><p>“So demanding,” Korra teased.</p><p>Asami poked her in the shoulder.</p><p>“Alright, fine,” she finally said. “Mages have an innate connection to the magic of the ocean, the same way we can draw from the cores of the earth for power. It’s something we share with every creature of the sea, although it manifests in different ways for different creatures. But if we focus enough on that shared connection, that natural link, we can extend our will and our thoughts through that channel and towards the sea creatures. It’s part of their instinct to respond to it, so if you do it just right, and if you don’t push too hard, they often do whatever you ask them to do.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Asami said. Her other hand was worrying at the sheets between them. “Do you think it will work on the sea serpent?”</p><p>“In theory, yes. But the sea serpent has a strong, independent will. It won’t be easy.”</p><p>“It’s better than nothing, at least.”</p><p>Korra let out a chuckle. “There’s a code in doing this. Magic is sacred. Using it to slave other creatures to follow your will disrespects that sanctity and would often lead to disastrous results. That’s why it’s important not to overdo it.”</p><p>“Basically, you have to try hard enough but also no try too much.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“You have your work cut out for you.” Asami probably saw the creeping self-doubt show in her face because she was quick to add a smile. “You’ll pull it off, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up.”</p><p>“I’m a naturally logical person, Korra. And I think that you being the one chosen by your tribe and you being Katara’s student says a lot about your skill, so I’m inclined to assume that you’re also the best person for the job. But if it doesn’t work out, that’s where I come in. I get us out of there and we can try again.” Asami’s smile softened at the edges. Her eyes were just so close to her, so present and kind and warm, Korra was persuaded to believe every word she said. She felt the knots in her chest slowly untangle.</p><p>“Okay. We can do this.”</p><p>“We can, and we will,” Asami added.</p><p>“You and I, we can take on anything.”</p><p>“I’ve worked my whole life to prove myself, and so have you.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>The two of them laughed. It was absurd, having so much pressure on your shoulders that you never wanted in the first place but also be so driven to be the best at what you do that you were sure there was nothing else you’d rather pursue in life. Korra never had anyone she shared that with, but now she was thinking perhaps Asami understood.</p><p>When they both recovered from their fits of laughter, Asami’s eyes were on her again. Under the lamplight, Korra noticed the gold flecks in the sea of green, the swirl of darker shades. But more than anything, they just look so pretty that Korra couldn’t bring herself to tear her gaze away.  </p><p>Korra’s people believed that stars have souls, and when a star dies its soul would wander about the cosmos. In rare instances, a star’s wandering soul would drift down down down until they would reach our realm, away from the living stars who mourn for them, away from the lost souls who mourn their old life. These souls find life again among humankind, among people, and they would find a newly formed soul in someone’s bossom and latch themselves to that being. To protect them. Make them extraordinary. It was said that when a star’s soul bonded with a person, it would show in their eyes.</p><p>There was a possibility, however small, that looking back at Asami’s eyes also meant that she was looking right at a star. There was no way to know for sure, but those eyes seem to draw her in. They had to be special.</p><p>It was crazy to think how she was determined to hate her just the other day. Now here she was, mooning over her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t think I can sleep yet,” Asami whispered.</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><p>“Can you ask me a question?”</p><p>Korra blinked at her. “What do you want me to ask?”</p><p>“Anything. I find that talking helps me sleep. Maybe it’ll work this time.”</p><p>“Am I that much of a snooze?”</p><p>Asami snorted. “I mean talking about something boring. I should’ve made that clear. Ask me something boring so I can sleep.”</p><p>Korra thought about it for a moment. “You said earlier you were the dragon lord’s ward. What’s that like?”</p><p>“That’s not boring.”</p><p>“Well, now I’m curious.”</p><p>Asami sighed, but she didn’t seem annoyed. “It’s not what you’d expect. I’m thankful, of course, and I feel cared for there. But my circumstances are… unique.”</p><p>Korra was even more curious now, but she didn’t push her. Something in Asami’s eyes dimmed and she wouldn’t have caught it if she hadn’t been staring at them for the last few minutes. But still, it was there, and it made Korra reel back in.</p><p>She was surprised, then, when Asami plunged on. “When I was very young, my father committed what my people consider to be the most unholy crime of all. He was secretly filtering money to dragon poachers and supported dragon hunters. Then a dragon hunter hideout was raided the same day he was there for a visit. One of the hunters would rather die than be caught, so he barred the doors and filled the place with the poisonous gas they used to catch dragons, killing everyone inside including my father. My mother had died long ago so I was alone and too young to understand what was going on, but Dragon Lord Izumi knew my mother well. She took me in, and I was to live in the palace as her ward.</p><p>“The Royal family were good people, and I was very lucky. But the other nobles and courtiers weren’t as kind, and even when I was young, I knew what they thought of me, that I was no good just like my father. That I didn’t deserve to be there. But the good outweighs the bad, I think.” Asami shrugged. “Point is, it’s not like what most people would think.”</p><p>“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Korra said, unable to think of anything else to tell Asami.</p><p>“It's all right. I got through it.”</p><p>Korra wanted to reach for her hand and squeeze it but stopped herself. Instead, she said, “And I promise you that we’ll get through this quest, too. Then you will go back to the Dragon Isles and show those bastards that you’re better than all of them.”</p><p>Asami gave her a tiny, grateful smile. “Sounds promising.”</p><p>There was a lull in the conversation after that. Korra turned over and laid flat on her back.</p><p>“My turn,” Asami said after a stretch of comfortable silence.</p><p>“Ask away.”</p><p>“What’s it like being the chief’s daughter in your tribe?”</p><p>“That’s quite a personal question.”</p><p>“I thought that was the theme you were going for when you asked me about being the Dragon Lord’s ward?” When Korra turned to look at her again, she was smirking. “Seems fair to ask you something similar. Not that I'm forcing you to answer, that is. It's okay.”</p><p>Korra took her time before she spoke again. It’s hard to speak bluntly about it without sounding ungrateful, and complaining about her how her parents could be suffocating sometimes to someone like Asami, who had lost both of hers, seemed like a bad move.</p><p>She settled with something else instead. Something honest but harmless enough.</p><p>“I’ve never had many friends growing up, especially girls,” she admitted. “That’s one thing about it, I guess.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t other kids scramble to befriend the chief’s only daughter? Gain your favor? There’s also the fact that you’re charming.” Asami added with a wink.</p><p>Korra tossed her head and laughed. “They either wanted to take my place as the next chief or be my bride when we grow up. Things changed once we're older but I never really got to be close with anyone my age.”</p><p>“I know a fair bit about that.” Asami looked thoughtful, like she was rifling through her mind, memories perhaps. “We’re the same age though, and it’s never too late to make friends.”</p><p>Korra’s smile widened. “Looks like my <em>charm</em> worked on you,” she joked.</p><p>It could be a trick of the light, but when Asami smiled back at her there was a generous dusting of pink in her cheeks. “You’re not exactly making it easy to resist,” she said back, not missing a beat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>